Fusion Gems
Fusion Gems are the product of two Gems fused together, creating an entirely separate entity. Gemcrust creates a lot of designs for fusions with her gemsonas, mainly Ice. They have occasionally created fusions for their other gemsonas such as Yellow Sapphire. Fusions Double Canon * Stevonnie ** Steven Universe ** Connie Maheswaran * Garnet ** Ruby ** Sapphire * Opal ** Pearl ** Amethyst * Rainbow Quartz ** Pearl ** Rose Quartz * Malachite ** Lapis Lazuli ** Jasper * Malachite (stable) ** Lapis Lazuli (nose gem) ** Jasper (back gem) * Shattuckite ** Ice ** Jasper * Lavender Quartz ** Pearl ** Ice * Angelite ** Steven Universe ** Ice *Angelite ** Rose Quartz ** Ice * Smoky Quartz ** Steven Universe ** Amethyst *Aqua Aura **Lapis Lazuli **Ice *Mixite **Peridot **Ice *Phosphosiderite **Amethyst **Ice *Cinnabar **Ruby **Ice *Ajoite **Sapphire **Ice *Tugtupite **Rose Quartz **Jasper *Homeworld Opal **Blue Pearl **Amethyst (back hand gem) *Homeworld Rainbow Quartz **Rose Quartz (overcooked) **Yellow Pearl *Bornite **Bismuth **Ice *Ammolite **Pearl **Bismuth *Lavender Quartz **Ice **Pearl *Lavender Quartz (Blue Pearl) **Ice **Blue Pearl *Lavender Quartz (Yellow Pearl) **Ice **Yellow Pearl *Champagne Diamond (Scrapped) **Yellow Diamond **Ice *Zaratite **Yellow Diamond **Ice *Mimetite (Scrapped) **Ice **Sapphire *Homeworld Garnet **Ruby (Hand Gem) **Sapphire (Hand Gem) *Spessartine **Yellow Sapphire **Ice *Garnet (Black Sapphire & Navy) **Black Sapphire **Ruby (Navy) *Hlousekite **Ice **Marshallsussmanite *Legrandite **Pearl **Jasper *Orpiment **Orange Sapphire **Ice *Smoky Quartz (Amethyst+Peridot) (Scrapped) **Amethyst **Peridot *Smoky Quartz (Rose Quartz + Amethyst) **Rose Quartz **Amethyst *Corrupted Jasper Fusion **Jasper **Snow Monster *Rainbow Moonstone **Lapis Lazuli **Pearl *Rainbow Quartz **Steven **Pearl Triple *Sugilite **Amethyst **Ruby **Sapphire *Sardonyx **Pearl **Ruby **Sapphire *Ruby (triple fusion) **Ruby **Ruby (right shoulder gem) **Ruby (back hand gem) *Auralite **Ruby **Sapphire **Ice *Roselite **Garnet ***Sapphire ***Ruby **Rose Quartz * Stevonnice ** Steven Universe ** Connie Maheswaran ** Ice *Roselite (Garnet+Steven) **Garnet ***Sapphire ***Ruby **Steven *Tanzan Quartz **Ice **Pearl **Rose Quartz *Moss Agate **Ice **Jasper **Lapis Lazuli *Lavendulan **Lapis Lazuli **Ice **Sapphire *Celestine **Pearl **Amethyst **Ice * Cuprite **Rose Quartz **Peridot **Ice *Cuprite (Steven + Peridot + Ice) **Steven **Peridot **Ice *Pearl (triple fusion) **Blue Pearl **White Pearl **Yellow Pearl *Aurichalcite **Ice **Rose Quartz **Lapis Lazuli *Lepidolite **Steven **Amethyst **Ice *Homeworld Sugilite **Amethyst (navel gem) **Ruby (Army) **Sapphire (eye gem) *Homeworld Sardonyx **Yellow Pearl **Sapphire (Army) **Ruby (Navy) *Vauxite **Lapis Lazuli **Peridot **Ice Quadruple *Alexandrite **Ruby **Sapphire **Pearl **Amethyst *Homeworld Alexandrite **Amethyst (back hand gem) **Blue Pearl **Ruby (Navy) **Sapphire (eye gem) *Pruskite (Scrapped) **Garnet ***Sapphire ***Ruby **Amethyst **Ice *Carpholite **Ice **Eyeball **Jasper **Lapis Lazuli *Erythrite **Jasper **Ruby **Amethyst **Ice *Laguna Agate **Ice **Pearl **Ruby **Sapphire *Wendwilsonite **Ice **Lapis Lazuli **Ruby **Sapphire *Lace Agate **Ice **Rose Quartz **Pearl **Sapphire *Sogdianite **Ruby **Sapphire **Amethyst **Ice *Scheelite **Ice **Ruby **Pearl **Amethyst *Spurrite **Pearl **Rose **Amethyst **Ice *Cranberry Zandrite **Ice **Amethyst **Skinny Jasper **Carnelian Quintuple *Parisite (Scrapped) **Ice **Pearl **Amethyst **Ruby **Sapphire *Rainbow Fluorite **Ice **Pearl **Amethyst **Ruby **Sapphire *Kosmochlor **Sapphire **Ruby **Lapis Lazuli **Amethyst **Jasper *Ruby (Quintuple Fusion) **Ruby (Army) **Ruby (Doc) **Ruby (Leggy) **Ruby (Navy) **Ruby (Eyeball) *Crystal Temple **Rose Quartz **Pearl **Amethyst **Ruby **Sapphire Sextuple *Galaxite **Ice **Pearl **Amethyst **Ruby **Sapphire **Peridot * Botallackite ** Lapis Lazuli ** Jasper ** Amethyst ** Pearl ** Ruby ** Sapphire Septuple * Ice (Septuple Fusion) **Ice **Ice (Back Gem) **Ice (Back of Hand Gem) **Ice (Belly Gem) **Ice (Eyeball Gem) **Ice (Forehead Gem) **Ice (Hip Gem) *Garnet (Sextuple Ruby Fusion) **Ruby (Army) **Ruby (Doc) **Ruby (Leggy) **Ruby (Navy) **Ruby (Eyeball) **Garnet ***Sapphire ***Ruby Nonuple *The Crystal Gem **Bismuth **Peridot **Lapis Lazuli **Garnet ***Sapphire ***Ruby **Pearl **Amethyst **Steven (or Rose Quartz) **Jasper *Neptunite **Ice **Pearl **Amethyst **Ruby **Sapphire **Rose Quartz **Peridot **Lapis Lazuli **Jasper * Super Sugilite ** Ruby ** Ruby (Doc) ** Ruby (Navy) ** Sapphire ** Sapphire (Army) ** Sapphire (Hand Gem) ** Amethyst (Forehead Gem) ** Amethyst (Back Gem) ** Amethyst (Leg Gem) 13 Gem Fusions * Ruby (Tredecuple Fusion) ** Unknown Rubies Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gems